callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G18
Untitled It fires fully-auto in game...it did in Spec Ops anyway Demon Magnetism T 18:52, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I've removed the vandalism. It said "THIS GUN SUCKS I WOULD NEVER USE IT CAUSE IT .... SUCKS!!!! ... fuck! " Some unregistered contributor put that in. Here's the vandal: http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/66.204.4.1 DaWongShank 17:49, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Jesus, people this is a GLOCK 17 converted to fully-automatic! Why does that keep getting taken off? Google "Glock 18" on images, it has a SELECTOR SWITCH, the gun in the game doesn't have this! G18's also don't come in OLIVE DRAB! THINK A LITTLE, PEOPLE, COME ON! Speed glitch? I've seen some people claiming that running with Akimbo G18s is faster than running with any other weapon. I don't have Akimbo for these unlocked yet, but can anyone else confirm or deny that one? (AldousIsDead 01:22, August 2, 2010 (UTC)) best arrangement for attatchments Akimbo + Extended Mags = 3 kills per life on average. :D Draw Speed Can anyone confirm that this weapon has faster draw speed than other machine pistols? I currently can't test this out. I thought categorised weapons all had the same draw speed, e.g. shotguns taking the longest and handguns the shortest. I would imagine that it's logical to have lighter weapons being drawn faster. There is a notable difference between the M93 and M9 in terms of switch speed, however that may be due to the extended stock. Since the G18 is in essence, an automatic handgun, it should draw just as fast. So my request is for someone to test this out, merely for the sake of curiousity and completion, as there isn't that much difference between handguns and machine pistol draw times in-game anyway. Also, does Akimbo increase weapon draw time? Please and Thank you :). Epicer 11:26, December 12, 2009 (UTC) It is interesting you mention this. One of my clan mates mentioned upon using the TMP for the first time (he greatly favors the G18 for a sidearm) that it seems to draw slower than other machine pistols. Perhaps there is something to this theory and I agreed it would be prudent to test this. I will try to find a way to quantifiably test the draw speed. Incrognito 04:40, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Gluke? So essentially MW2 does not have the licence to use the G18's real name? Is this the same with other guns? The ACR, AUG and F2000 for example are not their entire names. 02:15, January 6, 2010 (UTC)BossFlex "If you look at the gun through the sniper scope on the slide it actually says Gluke instead of Glock. This is presumably for copyright reasons or just a simple mistype. " The thing that gets me about this statement is that Gluke sounds a lot like a German Word, which would couple with the gun being Austrian. It would also probably be spelled with an umlaut(ü), and the person noticing this probably missed it. I'm probably wrong on this though, it's just a suggestion for research. Gluke could be a rough English phonetic of the German word Glück which means "luck". Gluke is not exactly phonetic as the the umlauted u (ü) requires a nasal inflection not found in the English language. Granted this may be a stretch, but it's possible. http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/viel_Gl%C3%BCck That's based on one year of German in college. Viel Glück! (Good luck/Godspeed: pronounced Feel Gluke... roughly. ) May I Suggest... Ok so take a serious look at this statement "While an excellent close range weapon, it's accuracy deteriorates very quickly and players will have trouble shooting accurately at only about 40m away from their target" I find it interesting that you said only 40m, even though the average engagment distance in the majority of Moderm Warfare 2 maps is something less than 15m (a little over 45 ft). Given the fact that it has obnoxious vertical recoil, the best range for practical use would be more like 15m or less. Being a sidearm, I think we can assume that most people would not use this weapon at a range of 40m, as you suggested, on any consistent basis. I wouldn't presume to alter your contribution, I would just suggest that perhaps you were thinking more along the lines of 40 feet and not meters? Incrognito 04:40, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Akimbo IRL "In real life, the Glock 18 has severe vertical recoil and is not possible to use with just one hand." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1RvTJBdRuA This video illustrates it is possible, maybe change it to not possible without messing up your wrists(obviously worded better than that)? Sorry for not doing it myself but not sure what to put and don't want to ruin the article. :Note his posture and the fact he is standing stationary. Not marathon sprinting.--Ikimono1 03:50, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Lol half the Trivia is opinionated and somewhat halfbaked. probably done by a seventeen year old arm chair commando. Added the confirmed glitch information in the trivia since it was not there already. If there is a bug tag that needs to be added then please add it.--Ikimono...And my Axe! 21:16, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Well IRL you cant fire a .50 cal Barrett 1200rpm, you can in CoD 4. And IRL the G18 comes with 17 or 33 round mags, not 20 and 30 round, Call of Duty is a GAME series, so a lot of stuff is not gonna be like real life. Thekilla, active as -=UrF=-Anonimous 15:57, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Weapon model should there be something in the trivia section about how in the create-a-class picture of the g18 it is pictured with a 17 round clip(or whatever) without the magazine protruding from the grip? ingame the g18 magazine clearly protrudes from the grip. 07:38, July 1, 2010 (UTC) that is because the model is a 17 bconverted to full auto. INSANE GUN I LOVE IT!!! this is one of the best secondary weapons ever and it had better be in MW3. G18 plus FMJ and possibly extended mags is amazing. Although it would have been way cooler if the mag didnt stick out of the gun like that but if you put on extended mags, it would. New Information I was playing on Museum earlier and I zoomed in on the G18 with the Intervention and I noticed that it said Austria on top of the slide. I was just wondering if anyone else had seen this and if someone could confirm it. it sure does.. says Gluke T0319 AUSTRIA 06:35, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Beast in Akimbo Beast gun with akimbo and steady aim, i saw a guy with dual G18, he was like- WOW... he got a Harrier airstrike with just that. i looked in MP, a sniper rifle symbol with his name, NONE. only the G18 Symbol :It's because the gun is improperly coded. It's coded to be a Single SMG instead of being a Dual Machine Pistol.Ikimono1 03:47, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : :is it really?? honestly i think the akimbo g18 is soo unfair... it doesnt even need steady aim it can kill from outrageous ranges. in my opinion the akimbo g18s are the most reliable sidearm 02:19, August 20, 2010 (UTC) GLOCK 17 CONVERTED TO FULL AUTO Jesus, people this is a GLOCK 17 converted to fully-automatic! Why does that keep getting taken off of trivia? Google "Glock 18" on images, it has a ROF SELECTOR SWITCH ON THE SLIDE, the gun in the game doesn't have this! G18's also don't come in OLIVE DRAB FRAME COLOR! THINK A LITTLE, PEOPLE, COME ON! GeneralHansen 06:00, January 2, 2011 (UTC) G18 20 round clip I think we should add that the g18 now has a 20 round clip in mw2 multiplayer. GreyMdk101 17:24, November 11, 2011 (UTC) i was told in the cod answers wiki that the g18 has the fastest draw time of all the machine pistols in mw3. is this true? can someone confirm this? and umm i dont know how to sign my name or whatever... im new to this G18 in MW3/draw time I decided to add a paragraph about the G18 in MW3 because the description felt a bit negatively biased - the very fast draw time was not mentioned anywhere, and it's basically the main advantage of the weapon in MW3. Please improve it if something's wrong, but I think it was a necessary addition. TheLiberation 21:53, May 3, 2012 (UTC)